Your heart is my sky
by yahaira
Summary: Cuando todo va bien en una relación siempre surge un pequeño obstáculo. El temor de perder a alguien. La impotencia ante la debilidad.ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Primero

"Bien entonces solo me tomara un día, ya que, tengo muchos papeles puedes hospedarte aquí hasta que halla terminado la respuesta para el Kazekage"

"Si, Hokage-sama con su permiso me retiro"- dijo la joven quien dio media vuelta para retirarse"

"Espera Temari"

"¿si?"

"No, nada puedes retirarte"

Cuando la kunoichi se retiro la Hokage se quedo pensativa pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_quien hubiera lo hubiera imaginado con esos dos, nuestro genio estratega y la princesa de la arena"_ "¿uhm? eso suena bien y ahora seguir con estos papeles. ¡Shizune! "

--------------------------------

"Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa"

"¿Tengo que tomar eso como una invitación?"- pregunto con sus brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Este tipo de conversación ya era normal entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban.

"Si lo ves de esa forma" – mostrando su cara aburrida de siempre pero ahora un poco diferente. Si muchas cosas habían cambiado bueno al menos para él.

"De acuerdo, pero vamos ya que tengo hambre y estoy cansada"- dijo comenzando a caminar

mientras caminaban ninguno volvió a hablar, eso también era algo normal, casi monótono cundo ella venia. Era normal incluso para los que los conocían, y las personas de la aldea

**FLASH BACK**

ya llegué traje una amiga- al decir esto su padre fue donde se acercaba

y eso, es raro viniendo e ti?- cuando vio a Temari se sorprendió un poco – oh ¿no eres tu la hermana del Kazekage?

Si un gusto señor Nara – solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa,_ no hay duda que son padre e hijo la misma cara d aburrimiento_

No es necesario tanta formalidad puedes llamarme Shikaku –respondió con una gran sonrisa "_no es normal que mi hijo traiga visitas menos una chica"- _tu madre estará encantada – dirigiéndose a su hijo.

¿ah?-Temari no comprendía a si que solo miro a Shikamaru – Se me olvido advertirte mi madre siempre me habla de que ya me debo casar y todo ese rollo y como nunca traigo amigos ella...

_¿advertir?_

ah pero por qué están todos aquí en la entrada vamos pasen. Tu eres una invitada esta noche y como te llamas – sin ni siquiera verla la señora Nara ya se encontraba frente a ella tomándola del brazo para que entre mirándola y sonriéndole como una madre a su hija

yo pues Temari – un poco sorprendida de lo cálido que se sentía esa familia

_mamá tiene estrellas en los ojos...problemático_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa Nara, la chica volvió a toser lo cual preocupo a su acompañante

Temari ya paso mucho tiempo no es normal que dure tanto – se detuvo para mirarla con sus manos en los bolsillos

Ya te dije que no es grave debe ser por el viaje no es fácil recorrer todo ese camino – lo miro a los ojos –mejor vamos rápido ¿si?

De acuerdo- cuando estaban por llegar Temari recordó cuando comenzó

**FLASH BACK**

acababan de regresar de un pequeño ataque en el país del agua ya que este les había pedido refuerzos. En la pelea había recibido algunos golpes pero nada como para que se preocupara, sin embargo, había empezado a toser

_demonios¿enfermarme? pero siempre he tenido buena salud _

Cuando llego a su casa fue de inmediato a su habitación cuando cerro la puerta se quedo ahí parada viendo su mano la cual hace unos instantes estaba en su boca, su rostro reflejaba intriga

¿Sangre?..._¿qué me está pasando?_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

A partir de ese momento tosía de vez en cuando a veces o solo cada cierto tiempo a veces como si ya hubiera sanado pero siempre estaba ahí.

Hey que tienes esta muy pensativa no es normal en ti – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sólo lo observo y le respondio tratando de ocultar su preocupación y sonado lo mas normal posible.

"quieres decir que no puedo pensar, ni siquiera puedes decir algo agra..."

"ah no ,me malinterpretes yo ...olvídalo"

"aja ¿que se supone que ibas a decirme?" – lo interrumpió quedando a la puerta de su casa pero con una sonrisa traviesa

ah-suspiró – mejor entremos ya vamos

Shikamaru- lo detuvo tomando su mano antes de entrar y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios apenas rozándolo – no te acostumbres a eso... baaaka

Como tu quieras – pero con una gran sonrisa- ya llegue! Temari esta aquí

Con solo decir eso Yoshino llego como una bala donde ellos

"Me alegra que vinieras ya hacia falta tu presencia en esta casa . Temari ¿quieres ayudarme en la cocina? necesito una mano y con esos dos no puedo contar"

Yo pues ...de acuerdo _que mas me queda son muy amables por dejarme quedar en su casa el tiempo que estoy en Konoha aunque la cocina no sea una de mis cosas favoritas. A quien trato de engañar nunca se dio bien conmigo. _Claro Yoshino, será divertido- lo dijo con un toque de sarcasmo pero con una sonrisaque solo Shikamaru sabia que era falsa.

-------------------------------------

La cena había terminado y Shikamaru se encontraba en la habitación de Temari claro que se metió ha hurtadillas, ya que, estaban en casa d sus padres y eso no seria la opción mas adecuada sabiendo como es su madre.

"Shikamaru he pensado en lo que me preguntaste hace algún tiempo y – su voz estaba seria mientras miraba a otro lado cuando de repente lo miro a los ojos – voy a venir a Konoha a vivir contigo."

Le tomo algo de tiempo procesar lo que Temari l estaba diciendo "¿Hablas en serio?"- esa decisión le intrigaba pero a la vez lo hacia feliz el pensar que podría ver a Temari todos los días y no solo en ocasiones que uno viaja a la aldea del otro eso se estaba volviendo problemático

"...si ...pero..."-

"_siempre existe un 'pero' "_

"Temari es tu decisión no pretendo obligarte es tu ..."

"Cállate y déjame terminar, el problema es que los voy a extrañar" – con la mirada un poco triste

El sabía perfectamente a quines se refería y le dio una mirada tierna

"Descuida no tengo intenciones que te olvides de ellos"- sonriendo un poco.

"Lo sé, entonces esta decidido ¿no?"

"Sí, ah se me estaba olvidando, creo que tendremos que mudarnos los dos ¿no crees?"

"Supongo, no seria apropiado vivir con tus padres aunque es una lastima ya me había acostumbrado a ellos de verdad que los he llegado a apreciar"

"ah ven acá"- la acerco a él para abrazarla y así e quedaron un momento refugiados en los brazos del otro. Shikamaru sabia perfectamente como se sentía, ya que, la conocía muy bien, sabia como se sentía estando en un "hogar".

"Espero que tus hermanos no intenten matarme o piensen que te estoy secuestrando".

"No te preocupes ya he hablado con ellos no me creerás tan estúpida para no pensar en eso antes, pero creo que todavía tendremos que esperar, por lo menos un mes"

"Si, me lo esperaba, entonces ¿no te veré en un mes?"- con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

"mmm creo que si¿qué tienes pensado?"- sabiendo lo que se venia

"Sólo no hagas mucho ruido" – decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, sus labios rozando los de ella, sus brazos en la espalda de ella, bajando una para que reposara en su cintura, luego en su cadera, mientras que la besaba, mejor dicho se besaban, Temari colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru para atraerlo mas, mientras que este abandonaba esos labios que le hacían perder el control para hacer u camino desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se detuvo ara besarlo, dándole pequeños mordiscos de placer. Temari tenia la respiración entrecortada por todo el placer y la atención que estaba recibiendo hasta que ya no se quedo conforme con solo eso.

"Shika..." – suspiró haciendo que este e excitara mas y mas y mas

Mientras seguía besando su cuello sus manos se movieron de donde estaban para desatar esa especie de kimono que Temari llevaba puesto haciendo que este resbalara por todo su cuerpo dejándola al descubierto, se separó un poco de ella para observarla mejor sus ojos recorrían ese cuerpo que ya varias veces había hecho suyo, siguió observándolo hasta llegar a los ojos azul verdosos que lo miraban con impaciencia. Fue en ese instante cando sintió una manos cálidas recorrer su pecho hasta situarlos en su estomago, que luego subían para quitarle parte de su uniforme, luego sus pantalones y después habiéndose quitado todo quedando expuestos uno al otro. Ella se estaba echada en la cama con el encima, recorriendo su cuerpo a besos, sus pechos, besándolos, tomando su tiempo para cada uno, luego por su estomago y se detuvo para regresar a besarla, ella se encontraba respirando agitadamente, besándose, Temari sintió como entraba en ella, se iba llenando de placer cada vez mas, quería gritar de placer pero bueno Shikamaru era astuto y la conocía por eso la seguía besando.

Ahora todo el miembro de Shikamaru se encontraba dentro de ella, comenzando a moverse cada vez mas rápido. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, solo se escuchaban pequeños jadeos tratando de no ser escuchados pero cuando a Temari casi se le escapa uno fuerte Shikamaru rápidamente puso una mano en su boca, pero no lastimándola. Ambos se seguían moviendo, ella con sus piernas alrededor de él para unirlos más y él entrando y saliendo en ella como si todo dependiera de eso, el puso su mirada en ella quien lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, llenos de placer, de repente Temari llegó a un orgasmo, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, fue en ese momento cuando él también llegó a uno y fue ella la que esta vez puso una mano en la boca de Shikamaru.

Ambos ahora se encontraban l lado del otro tratando de controlar s respiración.

"Será mejor ...que vayas...ya a tu habitación...si no quieres tener problemas"

"Hai hai"

Habiéndose retirado Shikamaru, Temari se llevo una mano a su boca.

"¿_otra vez?"_

_-----------------------------------_

El problema vendrá en el próximo capitulo y respecto a este talvez no sea gran cosa no soy buena en los lemons jeje

Me encanta y fascina esta pareja, ellos me inspiraron, ademas ahí que apoyar al shikatema como es posible si siendo la pareja favorita tenga menos fics ?

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, de cualquier forma, toda recomendación es bienvenida.

Yahaira


	2. Chapter 2

La preocupación empezaba a crecer por esa tos era demasiado tiempo así que decidió ir al hospital pero no se lo mencionó Shikamaru, talvez solo era cuestión de tiempo pero igual quería asegurarse. Dentro se encontró con Sakura

"_este debe ser mi día de suerte" _"eh Haruno ¿verdad? ¿necesito que me hagas un favor?"

"Ah Temari-san cuanto tiempo que necesitas?"

"Solo quiero que me hagas una revisión"- le dijo mientras empezaron a caminar hasta el consultorio de Sakura-" veras hace tiempo que tengo problemas con mi salud, es decir, es algo así como una tos pero no lo entiendo porque y es mucho tiempo y pues muchas de mis herida están demorando en curar creo que eso no es normal demás en varias ocasiones he empezado a sangrar por la nariz así de la nada" - en su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

"Claro que no es normal déjame revisarte"

Después de las diferentes revisiones que consistían en pruebas de sangre etc, etc

"Será mejor que vengas mañanas para que te de los resultados ¿si? Hoy tengo que analizarlos y me tomara un poco de tiempo".

"de acuerdo"

"Ah, Temari-san escuche que no hace mucho te mudaste aquí a Konoha, felicidades supongo que vives con Shikamaru"- empezando a sonreír de una forma pícara.

"mmm supongo que en esta aldea las noticias corren muy rápido ¿eh? Si y deja de mirarme así también algún día lo harás o ¿no? Bueno hasta mañana entonces- se fue dejando a Sakura sola en su oficina.

"Ya quisiera tener su misma suerte" "bueno veamooos, esto que será" 

Después de una horas Sakura se encontraba sentada y examinado las pruebas de sangre cuanto mas tiempo pasaba mostraba mas preocupación se notaba en su rostro.

"Dios mío su sangre no esta bien parece contaminada y al parecer a perdido mucha y según lo que me dijo y todo eso ...no puede ser ...Temari-san"

Al día siguiente Temari acababa de llegar a su casa se recostó en su cama tan silenciosamente como entro a su habitación cogiendo una almohada y ocultando en ella su rostro recordando lo sucedido en aquella oficina.

FLASH BACK 

"_Sakura ¿tienes los resultados?"_

_En cuanto ingreso a la oficina pudo ver preocupación en los ojos de la joven Haruno que por cierto hasta ahora no la miraba a los ojos menos hasta que por fin decidió responderle._

"_Ah Temari-san si aquí los tengo"_

"_Bien entonces que esperas dímelo"_

"_Verás en primer lugar déjame decirte que, verás no es muy común pero si existe una cura bueno mas bien un tratamiento pero...bueno...mira se que en otros países se registro lo mismo y he conocido a personas a personas que padecían lo mismo y...y bueno no debes preocuparte de eso ya sabes te dije que hay un tratamiento que se debe seguir... pe..."_

"_dime de una maldita vez que es lo que tengo"- dijo poniendo fuertemente una mano encima del escritorio y perdiendo la paciencia ya que estaba empezando a decir tonterías._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_leucemia"_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa sola palabra estaba repitiéndose en su cabeza desde que salió del hospital y no solo era eso también le preocupaba sus otras palabras.

"_dijiste que existe un tratamiento, bien que esperas para decírmelo"_

"_Temari-san tú no puedes seguir ese tratamiento seria muy riesgoso en tu estado"_

"_Por qué acaso mi enfermedad esta muy avanzada"_

"_No tu enfermedad se fue desarrollando lentamente desde hace algún tiempo sin que te dieras cuenta pero la razón por la cual no puedes seguir con el tratamiento es porque tú...estas embarazada"._

"_..."_

"_Seria muy riesgoso para el bebe"._

"_¿cuánto tiempo?¿con cuántos meses estoy?_

"_Casi dos meses"_

Dios mío eso sucedió la ultimas vez que estaba en casa de los Nara, y ahora que iba a hacer que iba a pasar como se lo iba a decir prácticamente ella estaba...muriendo.

"Ya llegue"

Esa voz fue la que hizo que reaccionara.

"Temari ¿estas aquí?"

Como no obtuvo respuesta s dirigió a su habitación donde la encontró sentada sobre la cama y cuando vio su rostro presintió que un problema iba arribar.

"Hey ¿estas bien?"- al no obtener respuesta se acerco a ella, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

"Si es solo que.._no puedo decírselo ahora no no ahora _de repente me dio un dolor de cabeza ya sabes tengo que acostumbrarme a esta ambiente"- trato de sonar lo mas normal posible con esa voz fuerte que la caracterizaba.

"Temari tú..."

"¿eh?" – vio como Shikamaru se señalaba a si mismo su nariz como queriéndole indicar donde estaba el problema, ella hizo lo mismo pero sintió una especie de liquido por esa parte y cuando vio su mano vio lo que muchas veces le pasaba, vio sangre.

"rayos no de nuevo"

"¿Estás enferma? Acaso es una alergia"

"Sí, si es una alergia creo que es al cambio de clima o algo así"

"_¿al cambio de clima? Algo pasa y no me gusta nada"_-Shikamaru sabia perfectamente que era una mentira, conocía a Temari mas que cualquier otra persona incluso mas que sus hermanos, y sabia que ella siempre hablaba con la verdad por mas dura que sea además no se le daba bien mentir.

Cuando amaneció todo estaba normal excepto que Temari andaba muy distraída y no quiso salir, quedándose con la excusa de que la casa estaba muy desordenada y tenia ganas de preparar algo a su regreso pero eso no dejo tranquilo a Shikamaru quien se fue preocupado.

Al atardecer Temari se encontraba en la cocina estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien entro y la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura mientras acomodaba su cabeza en sus cabellos.

"Shikamaru..._él lo sabe"_

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió como pequeñas gotas de agua, no, pequeñas gotas de lágrimas resbalaban por su cuello.

"_´¿Él él esta llorando? La única vez que lo vi llorar fe aquella vez en el hospital, en ese momento él tenia miedo de perder a sus amigos y...ahora él tiene miedo de ¿ perderme? ¿como es posible? ¿cuanto me ha llegado a amar? Y ¿cuánto lo he llegado a amar yo?"- _sentía como la lagrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos, jamás la había abrazado de esa forma_- "Shikamaru"_

"hey, te...te prometo que... todo va ser como una vez me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?"- mientras le decía esas palabras iba alzando un brazo para llegar hasta la mejilla de él y tratar de confortarlo.

"estamos juntos ahora ¿no? Luego tendrás dos hijos primero una niña luego un niño y me asegurare que mueras antes que tu no muy hermosa ni muy fea mujer ¿de acuerdo? Siempre lo has tenido planeado así ¿no? Además...además si me sigues abrazando de esta forma...la puedes lastimar..."

Con esas ultimas palabras Shikamaru la soltó con una cara de no entender lo que acababa de escuchar

"¿lastimarla? Temari acaso tú"

"Así es genio"- girando para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras que una mano apartaba las lágrimas en sus ojos la otra tomaba la mano de Shikamaru para dirigirla a su vientre – "de ahora en adelante te llamarán 'papá' ".

Ahora mas que antes no sabia que decir solo pudo formar ua sonrisa n su rostro al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la mujer delante de él refugiando su rostro al lado de su cabeza y diciendo algunas palabras a su oído.

"Esto si que será problemático"

A lo que recibió por respuesta una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Temari.

Esa misma noche decidieron decirlo a los padres de Shikamaru, cuando llegaron a su casa les informaron sobre la situación de Temari y la enfermedad que estaba atravesando y por supuesto no olvidaron el pequeño detalle del embarazo, por lo cual, Yoshino no sabia si llorar o alegrarse así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla mientras Shikaku colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo, Shikamaru veía a su madre abrazando a Temari, la cual no sabia como corresponder al abrazo muchas veces ni siquiera sabia como corresponder cuando él la abrazaba.


End file.
